


I'm going to kill the Master

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Killing, M/M, Married Couple, Physical Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—That bastard kidnapped Jack and our daughter. He managed to escape during a moment and hide the girl in a closet. He put on her the detector for us to find her. But the Master found him and raped him five meters from where she was hiding. He took him from there, beat him, tortured him and rape him again. He was careful not to kill him. He told him the vortex had created him precisely for that, for giving him a new breed of Time Lords. He and Gwyneth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to kill the Master

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voy a matar al Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883942) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices. Read her amazing poems!!!

In the tiny lifeboat, Ianto hugged Jack, who was sitting on his lap, very tight. Both occupied the seat behind the Doctor, who was driving.

—You should’ve let me die...

—Shut up, Jack —the Doctor said gravely—, don’t say that again. I told you long time ago you will never die again because of the Master.

Ianto stroked the hair of his Captain while trying hard to swallow his anger. After a moment of silence, while the Doctor drove away his ship from the huge complex that the other Time Lord had built, Jack spoke again.

—I’ll need you to make me some tests —he said. And then he began to cry.

***

The Doctor left the instrument on the table and sighed.

—There’s nothing, Jack.

—Isn’t it too early? How do you know… that... How do you know there won’t be something... later?

The Time Lord understood Jack’s fears. Ianto’s hand tightly grasped his beloved’s in order to suppress the tremor that was shaking him. He was very serious and had barely spoken since the rescue.

—This is adari technology... You know as well as I do that it’s virtually foolproof. Anyway, I also have this —the Doctor said raising an object that looked a little like his sonic screwdriver—. Also adari technology. It emits an ultrasound... well, sort of ultrasound, which kills the cells. I can kill all traces of sperm inside of you and any ovule that your body have been able to produce recently, even those who are not fertile within weeks. I can use it if you want.

—Please —Jack said in a very low voice and very fast.

The Doctor felt a twinge of pain in his two hearts. Jack was so afraid of breeding again a child of the Master that his whole body was shaking. Ianto pressed himself even closer to the Captain’s body. Jack took a deep breath while the doctor applied the device on his belly. He felt nothing. After only a few seconds, the Doctor withdrew it.

—Done. You don’t have to worry any more. There was no embryo and you won’t be able to produce any ovule in a few weeks, in case your body keeps doing these things —the Doctor tried to smile but it was very difficult—. I suggest you wash and rest. Both of you need a rest. Your wounds will heal within a day or two.

Jack vaguely nodded, with a distracted expression. Ianto got up and kissed him on the forehead. Jack just flinched a little.

Come on, cariad —the young man said putting an arm around his shoulders in a protective gesture—. You need to sleep, that will speed the healing and soon you’ll be fine.

"If that’s possible", everybody thought.

Jack looked at Ianto and his eyes were filled with so much pain and shame that the Welshman felt like mourning. Nevertheless, he smiled, and the Doctor admired once again the young man’s strength and the love both men professed to each other.

***

Jack turned back in the shower, naked. He reached out and ran a finger along the buttons of Ianto’s shirt.

—Ianto, please... Let’s do it…

Ianto understood his husband’s intentions and shook his head, suddenly scared.

—No, Jack! No.

—Please… —Jack pleaded getting closer and looking at him. I washed myself well, there are no remainings of him...

—Jack, it’s not that, please, it’s not that... You’re not dirty. I just don’t think you’re ready...

Jack looked about to cry. His eyes were enlarged to a limit that made Ianto afraid.

—Ianto, tomorrow, when these wounds are not so visible and I see our children... I don’t want to think that the Master has been the last man inside me. In that case, I would feel really dirty... I want to be aware that the last one have been you..., my children’s father...

Ianto saw a tear falling over Jack’s emaciated and bruised cheek and knew he was crying too. He raised his hand and gently stroked his husband’s damaged skin. Jack flinched a bit under the contact, but braced himself. Which he required from Ianto would need a great effort of him. He took a deep breath and parted his lips, inviting, silencing the urge to scream that shook him from the depths of his being.

—I love you so much, Jack —Ianto said accepting the invitation and firmly kissing Jack.

***

After a short while, tired of not being able to sleep and sure that his husband would still sleep several hours, Ianto left their room and went to the bridge. The Doctor was there, with a grim expression on his face and a general air of defeat that Ianto had rarely seen. But the truth was that he didn’t care.

—How is he? —the Doctor asked.

The young man looked at him. His beautiful Welsh voice was deep and strangely serene.

—That bastard kidnapped Jack and our daughter. He managed to escape during a moment and hide the girl in a closet. He put on her the detector for us to find her. But the Master found him and raped him five meters from where she was hiding. He took him from there, beat him, tortured him and rape him again. He was careful not to kill him. He told him the vortex had created him precisely for that, for giving him a new breed of Time Lords. He and Gwyneth. He planned to study the procedure for having children with both —Ianto turned and looked at the Doctor, who seemed to be sick. Ianto had tears on his cheeks—. Jack is strong. Very strong. Last night, as I helped him to wash, he begged me to make love to him. He wanted to delete the Master’s memory of his skin and his soul. He swallowed fear and disgust, not wanting to go through it again. The wounds were so fresh that I made him bleed. And Jack smiled! He said that was fine, he had to clean all traces of him. Then he fell asleep in my arms, exhausted, broken. He’s dying to see our daughter but he wants to wait until the wounds are not visible to not scare her.

—Ianto... —the Doctor tried to say.

—I’m going to kill him, Doctor —Ianto said looking at the Time Lord’s eyes—. I’m going to kill that son of a bitch. I don’t care if you approve or not. That psycho won’t touch again my family. He won’t lay a finger on Jack again.

The Doctor nodded.

—I’m with you on this, Ianto.

—I appreciate that, but I really don’t care what you think, Doctor. Forgive me for saying so, but I don’t mind it at all.

The young man took a few steps. For a moment no one said anything. The Doctor was heart broken. Even the TARDIS seemed unwilling to make a sound. Everyone knew she was crying for Jack silently.

—You know, Doctor? —Ianto finally said in a deep voice—, in our neighborhood, in Cardiff, people believe Jack and I are a gay couple who have adopted a pair of children, or have paid a surrogate mother to have the baby of either of them. Nobody can imagine the truth. No one can imagine that he has been through hell to give birth to each of them. When I see him play with them, I feel so proud. Of all people in the world... well, speaking about Jack I should say: of all beings in the cosmos, he has decided to do this with me, with Ianto Jones. Not a single living being in the universe can compare to him. Sometimes, when the memories of all the things the Master did to him surpasses him, Jack thinks I see him as an aberration. A man capable of breeding a child of another man... But the Master put these thoughts in his mind. I would never think something like that of Jack. He’s a miracle. He’s strong, generous, brilliant and frighteningly beautiful. When I see him laughing, running or dancing with our children in their arms, sometimes I run out of breath. I don’t think any thing in the universe can be so beautiful, even the stars that you see on your travels, Doctor. Jack and our children are the most beautiful thing... And they’re mine, Doctor. Not his. My man, my children. There's no place for the Master. 

—I agree, Ianto. I can’t understand how he found you, not even the TARDIS can… But I promise you I won’t fail you.

Ianto stared at the Time Lord and smiled mildly.

—I’m glad you understand… because I’m going to kill him.


End file.
